Chronicles of Tamriel: The Crusader
by Charles Malibu
Summary: The Young Nord Crusader, trapped in prison falsely must escape death and seek retribution


Chronicles of Tamriel

The Crusader

Chapter 1

Incarceration

"Time is an illusion often misinterpreted as a companion the guides us through time. But in the unforgiving dungeons that blot out the sun, time does very little to assist one on their journey of retribution and so called justice. Time is nothing more then a falsehood, a faded glimmer of hope, a memory. In the punishing walls of confinement time becomes a fire that burns away at ones soul, and no matter how hard one tries it is impossible to extinguish. In the dungeons of the Imperial City I faded from thought and body, and every minute of this so-called time felt like a lifetime of any man. Time no longer aids me on my treks through Tamriel but binds me tighter then the chains around my ankles. Time is lost; all hope seeing my former life is lost," I read from the walls of my prison.

Looking around the dungeons I see no sign of escape. No sign of salvation. My body hungers for food as well as freedom. The only inmate around is a khajiit who found entertainment only in ridiculing me. He looked as I, emaciated yet well built. Probably a skilled acrobat in his time, I thought to myself. He possesses such eyes of fear, which cause many to fear and dislike him. The khajiit's name was Qa-Dar. Despite my disgust for him, I valued him a friend in these times, for he was the only one who understood.

"Been good today," chuckled Qa-Dar, "Not long now and I will be free."

I overhear is mocking from the corner of my prison cell. Its confining walls do little to comfort me. From down the long hall of the dungeon I hear screams and loud noises of suffering. I know it will not be long before I am next. The room fills with silence as a guard comes walking down the hall; the clanging of his boots alone forces my heart to beat faster. He walks up to my cage but I stay seated in the corner of my unwillingly chosen home. He stares at me, attempting to frighten me with his weapon, armor, and authority. But I stare back. Once our eyes meet his stance of power fades and he carries on with his walk.

"Tomorrow's the big day Qa-Dar," he taunts, "We've got it all set up fer you."

"My freedom and your death will come on swift wings my old friend," replies Qa-Dar.

The guard unsheathes in sword and holds it up to cage, threatening Qa-Dar's life if he makes another remark such as that one. Qa-Dar backs off, he is all talk but never shows any courage when faced with death.

The guard sheaths his weapon again and approaches me.

"Your day is coming soon too, murderer."

"I never killed anybody," I reply still in my corner, hiding from the guard.

"You killed a guard! We've got a special death planed for you," he says while walking out of the dungeon. His voice and armor echo throughout the halls and slip back into state of confinement that was bestowed open me. Time has no meaning here; life has no meaning anymore.

I slept well that night until I was awoken to the armor of three guards making their way down the treacherous walls of the dungeon. Two of them where guards I see all the time, in the imperial armor and shining silver swords. But one was a man whom which I only see on certain devastating days. It was the executioner and he had come for Qa-Dar. I knew this day was coming and it amazed and freighted me how well I slept the night before.

They approach with slow, wide, and heavy steps to his cage. No words are spoken from any of them. No chuckles of death or taunts of the execution. No, instead the men kept a sober and solemn tone as they opened up the cage door, and then one of then walked inside and put a cloth bag over his head, and walked him out of the cage. They walk down the hall for him was just as hard for me as it was for him. I hated him but we share the same fate. This time tomorrow I will be killed; tomorrow, time will have a meaning.

The armor rattles on the way out the hall. The clanks echoes back to cell and don't leave. I stay huddled in my cell as I watch his walk out of the dungeon and up the stairs. The door slams shut behind him and leaves nothing more then a loud thud. Even out of the dungeon I hear the footsteps echoing through the terrifying walls. It seems to take forever the steps to stop and when they do I hear cheering from folks waiting to watch his Khajiit die. I hear them through the cracks and holes in the walls; they leak in and flood my mind. Then suddenly- silence.

"This Khajiit here," says the executioner's voice, "is sentenced to death by guillotine for the following charges: murder of a civilian, assault on a guard, murder of a guard, and fleeing from the law."

"Put him on the guillotine," commanded the officer. I hear nothing more then the faint echo of steps above me. I lie down on the blanket provided as a bed and wait for the rest of the execution.

"Do you have anything to say before you die?" asks the executioner.

I hear nothing more then silence from the crowed and from Qa-Dar.

"Proceed," says the commander.

I hear a swift silence and then the crowd cheers for the death of a murderer. The cheering continues as I hear the guards carrying away the body the escorting the people away. The footsteps become louder as I hear them coming down into the dungeon. The door swings open and a guard and the executioner walk in, more hastily this time. They talk amongst themselves and clear out anything that may have belonged to Qa-Dar. I do nothing but sit and watch them. The two then leave his cell and close the door behind them. It squeaks loud and slams as the walk out.

They proceed fast to the exit but as they pass my cell the executioner looks at me blankly then turns his head and continues. The guard then passes me, smiles, and follows behind the executioner.

In the cold, horrifying confounds of the dungeon I began to stay out of reality once more. I think of my family whom I will never see again, Qa-Dar who died only moments ago, and the guard captain who put me in this prison. "Marels" I say to myself. My feelings of hopelessness are temporarily replaced by anger and revenge. But I realize there is nothing I can do. Time, which meant nothing, finally comes close to its end for me and in the darkening cage I lie down and rest. But I cannot sleep well.


End file.
